thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
"The Dark and Hollow Mountain." (District 2 Hunger Games)
This is the page for "The Dark and Hollow Mountain." One of the many sub-games in Anon....'s 3rd Hunger Games. Mentors Fido Fiderson (Won the 2nd Games, created by Fidofiderson) Ebrulf Brown (One of my victors.) Sophie Sheard (Female Victor of these games, created by FantasyFilm999) Dare Ward (Male victor of these Games, created by Brony12) The Tributes Bold- Careers or victors. Italics- Dead. The Chariot ride The many tributes are dressed in grey peacekeeper suits and are fighting on a minicture mountain. Most of them know and reliese that only one male and one female will make it. They have a cold attitude of each other. The capitol notices this and gives the tributes £100000 to spend each. Day 1: The Bloodbath Deaths: 12 Zakia- 14th for girls, 28th Overall- Blown up. Tom- 14th for the boys, 27th Overall- Stabbed himself in the throat. Ashley-13th for the girls, 26th Overall- Beheaded by Mason Nigella-12th for the girls, 25th Overall- Beheaded by Mason Abigal-11th for the girls, 24th Overall- Beheaded by Mason Mason-13th for the boys, 23rd Overall- Stabbed by Bradley Dominic-12th for the boys, 22nd Overall- Stabbed by both Dare and Bradley. Peter- 11th for the boys, 21st Overall- Shot in the heart by Deathis Vicky- 10th for the girls, 20th Overall- Eaten by cockroach mutts. Mira- 9th for the girls, 19th Overall- Stabbed by Mountain Mountain- 10th for the boys, 18th Overall- Stabbed by Ivy Ivy-8th for the girls, 17th Overall- Stabbed by Mira. Zakia's POV Standing on my plate. I'm in a quarry and they is a massive mountain. I hear a explosion far away, but no tribute is dead. I want to end this. I don't want to kill, I don't want to see people die. I see a way out, kill myself by blowing myself up. I drop my token, and I smile. This is a fitting end to my life. Tom's POV Two explosions, but one death. What was the other explosion then? Anyway the gong sounded, and I ran to the cornicopa and I grabbed a sword and stuck it down my throat. Dominic's POV I watched the three sisters being beheaded in one fell swoop by Mason Brown, before Mason had been stabbed by Bradley. By now, Dare had walked up to Bradley and I asked them both. "Sorry, are you brothers? You have the same surname, you know." That earnt me death. Fido's POV (Not a tribute, but a mentor) After having an lovely dinner with Ceaser and Ebrulf, I went to mentoring District 2 tributes with Ebrulf. "Ebrulf, I'm worried that a tribute relieses that the Capitol are at their doorstep, and I'm worried about meetings with the Capitol." I say. "Don't Worry, Fido, Noone will reliese." Ebrulf comforts. "Thanks to you, we missed Peter and Vicky dying." I look at the screen. The bloodbath is getting violent. The next tribute to die is Mira, then Mountain and Finally Ivy. Phantom's POV What just happened, because there were 12 cannons, just over half of the tributes had died. I have entered the massive Mountain. Suddenly I was being chased by giant cockroach mutts, and I ran away from them, eventually ending up in a dead end. Just then light entered my eyes, and I looked up. I saw a young boy there. "Wait, I don't know you." I say to the guy. "You have not seen me on TV? I'm a tribute in the Capitol Hunger Games. What planet do you live on man?" He replied. "My name is Tigre by the way." "Hi Tigre. I'm Phantom, a tribute in District 2's Hunger Games." I replied. Night 1: Deaths: 0 Nothing happens in Night 1, except Dethis tried to escape from the mountain. Also the mountain had an avalance and the entrance became blocked. Everyone was in the mountain, except Sophie who was taking a breath of fresh air when the avalance occured. Day 2- The Female Victor Deaths: 8 (Plus one tribute being taken out of the arena as victor) Suko- 7th for the girls, 16th Overall- Eaten by Cockroach mutts. Fiona- 6th for the girls, 15th Overall- Stabbed in the eye by Sparky, then eaten by cockroach mutts. Trina- 5th for the girls, 14th Overall- Pushed into the cockroach swarm by Mileana. Genieve- 4th for the girls, 13th Overall- Pushed into cockroach swarm by Mileana. Sparky- 3rd for the Girls, 12th Overall- Stabbed by Mileana. Mileana- 2nd for the girls, 11th Overall- Stabbed by Sparky. Sophie- 1st for the girls, 10th Overall- Taken out of the arena and proclamied Victor. Bradley- 9th for the boys, 9th Overall- Beheaded by Dare. Chisel- 8th for the boys, 8th Overall- Neck broken by Dare. Sophie's POV I spent my night out in the cold and the rain. It has been raining. Heavely. The mountain is sealed shut, and I can't enter. Suddenly, I hear a cannon, and other and a third. Then I hear the screams. Trina's POV Yikes! The cockroach mutts are back! And if they eat tributes........... I see the girls running away from the cockroach mutts, but one girl is too slow. She gets eaten and her cannon goes off. Then one of the girls stabbed another girl in the eye, and pushed her into the oncoming swarm. I see her desperate face asking for help. I leave her to die. But then I see Mileana puch me into the swarn. No, I'm going to die. Mileana's POV And now there are three. Well four, if you count Sophie on the outside. The girls by now are screaming, because we've reached the sealed enterence. A dead end!!! The Next girl to die is Geneive, who I pushed into the swarm. Sparky nods at me and mouths "I'll kill you if you kill me!" I nod in reply, and then we both stab ourselves in the throat. The last thing I hear is Sophie, who mutters "I've won....?" Dare's POV Whoa! Lots of cannons, and one of the girls is now victor. I hope that it is Trina, but now I have to make sure that I'm the male victor. I start of by killing my supposed brother Bradley, I wander throughout the mountain. I look for Phantom and Dethis, because I want to talk to them. However, I walk into Chisel. He runs up to me, sword raised, and I dodge his attack, I grab him from behind, and I break his neck. Afterwards I find the two tributes that I was looking for, and I ask them one question. "Is it true that the Capitol tributes are on TOP OF US?!?!" I ask, stupidly. Both nod. "Ans we can't kill them, and they can't kill us." Phantom replied. Night 2: Deaths: 0 Nothing mush happened on night 2, except the careers broke up, and also Slasher managed to destroy all of the cackroach mutts, leaving it to be a literal fight to the death. However, Slasher was wounded. Day 3: The Wounded Soldier. Deaths: 4 Silver- 7th for the boys- 7th Overall- Axed over a 100 times by Deathis. Phantom- 6th for the boys- 6th Overall- Cracked skull, blow delivered by Deathis. Stuart- 5th for the boys- 5th Overall- Crushed by Dare. Ferdinand- 4th for the boys- 4th Overall- Was turned into a mutt and killed out of pity by Dare. Slasher's POV Looking down at my left arm which was destroyed by the cockroach mutts. I had to cut it off, because it got infected. I've got to get used to this, that's if I even survive. No girls left in the arena, Sophie managed to survive the cockroach attack. She now has too look after the eight remaning boys, and make sure that they get their gifts. Trying to work out how is left. The only name that I can think of is Dare Ward. Sophie's POV (The new mentor) After Fido and Ebrulf showed me how to be a mentor, I sat down to help. However, an annoying interviewer came to ask me questions. "What did you think of the cockroach mutts?" She asked. "I don't know. I never saw one in my stay in the arena." I reply. "How do you feel now that you are victor?" She continued. "Ummm...... I feel good, because I can live until I'm 64." I reply. "Anyone you expect or want to win?" The reporter asked. "Well, I would like Dare Ward or Deathis Near." I replied "Now can you just go away?" The reporter replied and scuttled off. Fido nodded his approval and Ebrulf just sat there. "Someone just died." He said. Deathis's POV The blood of Silver has stained my clothes. His chest has been completly destroyed by my axe. I wipe the blood on my axe onto my white shirt. I then see Phantom. He looks at me, panics and runs away. I chase him and dig my axe into his head. I then walk down and see Slasher. "Allies?" He asks hopefully. I nod. Dare's POV I am following a tribute down into the deepest parts of the mountain. I think the Capitol games have ended by now, because there is no noise coming from outside. Soon the tourists will be coming, and I want these games to end before they do. Anyway..... I have a cunning plan. After finally killing Stuart, I carried on. My next target- Ferdinand. I saw him running away, and something even worse then the cockroach mutts appeared. I saw what it was- A slasher. A mutt that symbolises your fears and your hates, it can even turn you into one of its kind. Ferdinand lost the race, and became a slasher as well. I pitied the Ferdinand mutt, and slew it. Three left. The last day is tomorrow. Night 3 Deaths- 0 Nothing happened on Night 3 except that the slashers were taken out of the arena, and Dare found a secret room, that was stocked with supplies. Day 4- The Male victor Deaths- 2 (Plus one tribute getting taken out of the arena and proclamied victor.) Slasher- 3rd for the boys- 3rd Overall- Commited suicide to give Deathis some time to kill Dare. Deathis- 2nd for the boys- 2nd Overall- Stabbed by Dare. Dare- 1st for the boys- 1st Overall- Taken out of the arena and proclamied Victor. Slasher's POV This is it. The final 3. We kill Dare, and then me and Deathis fight to the death. I see Dare coming towards us, looking well fed and absolutly dangerous. I then decide to do the unthinkable- I jump in front of Dare's sword and I die. Deathis' POV Slasher slumped on Dare's sword, and Dare was surprised because he was not expecting that. I raise my axe and throw it at Dare, but he dodges. The next thing I see is a sword sticking through my stomach. BOOM! Slasher's cannon goes off. That is my last memory. Dare's POV BOOM! Deathis' Cannon I'VE WON!!!!!! A helicopter comes to pick up the bodies, and then picks me up. Dare Ward- the 4th District 2 Victor and- Hopefully- The best mentor ever! Victors: Sophie Sheard (Fantasyfilm999) Dare Ward (Brony12) Category:Anon.... Category:Hunger Games